The Fourteen Paragons
This page is devoted to the fourteen Paragons gifted with gifts and Strengths by Noj the creator. Each section will explain about each Paragon and what their abilities are. They will also explain what weapons they wield, and what powers the posess, and what sentinels they can cunjur, etc. Paragon of Strength, Benjamin Benjamin Merry-Lenus is the main character within the trilogy, "Descendants of Paragon" and is described to be the fourteenth paragon, which has come to help save the earth from the clutch of Cyadarene Demonia . Benjamin was raised by his father, Argus Lenus, who goes by Mr. Demetrius is the first book of the trilogy. His mother was a virgin who had died giving birth to Benjamin. Benjamin posesses the spirit of Strength and moreso than any other Paragon. He cannot conjur any sentinels to send into battle, but he does however have the strength to best and titan. Benjamin is thecnically the Paragon of the Oeënfoon Realm, but he was raized elsewhere. Benjamin wields a sword given to him by the three Prophets of Noj hidden in the island of Prophets. He also wields a shield and a bow. Paragon of Love, Baruínev Baruínev (Baer-rue-ee-nev), is the Paragon of Love that resides within the Aief Realm in Hjalfwmhym. Her power entitles gentleness and kindness but a fierce owning to protecting those whom she is devoted to. She is swift, and agile, but is not a fighter. However, she is quite powerful when given a weapon. She wields a bow and a greatsword. Paragon of Peace, Corus Corus is the Paragon of Peace, who was originally the strongest Paragon to live until Noj sent Benjamin. The first Paragon of Peace, who was the first named Corus, was not an orphan, to be clear, but Corus in the time of the story, was an orphan child. He was found by Christopher, who was king of Thalodhrem at the time, and King Christopher took him as his own. Corus was raised with a brother Caleín, who was born to be king on day, which Corus never cared for. Corus wields a dual-edged axe, two light swords, and a round shield. Corus is not the fastest warrior, but he is extremely strong, and he is half-elf, and half angel, which means he can somewhat predict attacks which are not too far away. Paragon of Water, Runerohí Runerohí (Ruhn-eh-row-hee) is the Paragon of Water, and she resides within the Eaten Realm, which is not actually eaten, cotrary to popular belief. Eaten is pronounced (Ee-ah-tin). Her powers are, as all water elementals can, the ability to breath underwater, as well as conjur water from either the sea, or within crevises in the earth, like small cracks in the sidewalk sorta thing. as far as her abilities go, she is also able to summon Bradagons, which appear usually in small quantities outside of the Eaten Realm, meanwhile inside the realm they are the most common race besides the water tribes. She wields a bow and one heavily armored Yari. She fights better from far away, but she fights with swift attacks and can move fast in a confined area. Paragon of Fire, Roneunev Roneunev (Roh-nay-oo-nev) is the Paragon of Fire and he risides within the realm of Euun Realm. Roneunev is one of the more feirce of the Paragons, mainly because of the fire he can emitt from his weapons. He can summon Fire Rogar from the caverns of his realm to fight in battle. Rogar are like giant wolves, with scales instead of fur, and their arms are made of spikes that are harder scales, ans these point away from the animals face so that they can never harm it or Roneunev if he chooses to ride one. When not riden, they emitt flames from in between the scales that give off heat. He can also summon another form of Fire Rugar which are giants made of pure molten lava racks. These emitt lave instead of flames, but they are also much hotter, and can travel faster. Roneunev is strong and fast, and is able to endure through a battle longer than most. we wields an axe, and two light swords. Paragon of Time, Unevveín Unevveín (You-nev-ee-en) is the Paragon of Time, and he resides in the Tuj Realm. He is known widely for his abilities of foresight, and fighting skills. He cannot summon sentinels in battle, but his power remains great none-the-less. His power of foresight is broken into two concepts which consist of the ability to forsee attacks, and the ability to plan his moves ahead and execute them. This power becomes increasingly more useful as the battle persists. He has a well built body and physical structure, but his hunger problems out-weigh some of his good features. He wields a bow, and two light swords. He also has a shield which is commonly used, as well as a few knives on his belt. Paragon of Royalty, Rohíruín Rohíruín (Row-he-rue-een) is the Paragon of Royalty who resides in the Nouare Realm.